The Other Side of Me
by purple-fanta
Summary: Not your typical DracoHermione fic. After an encounter with Malfoy at Hogwarts, Hermione confesses a secret she's been holding. But a few years after, Malfoy finds himself in Azkaban and Hermione has gone M.I.A.


**A/N: This is my first fanfic – I've written songfics before, but this is my first FANFIC, so please go easy on me. I hope you like it, it's not the typical Hermione/Draco fic, and I guess the story might focus more on Hermione in later chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plot and story idea and story. The characters and any other Harry Potter related things and references belong to J. K. Rowling – who is ever so lucky.

* * *

**

**The Other Side of Me**

1 – Coming Back to the Crime Scene

"Move out of the way Granger, or I'll have to kill you," Draco Malfoy said, trying desperately to keep his voice steady. He held his wand in front of him, pointing straight at Hermione's heart.

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and stared at Malfoy. "And what if I won't Malfoy? What will you do then?" Hermione raised her eyebrow challengingly.

"I told you! I-I'll kill you!" Malfoy shouted, unconvincingly. Hermione snorted as if this was all a joke.

"Go ahead then. Kill me," Hermione dared him. Malfoy's eyes widened as Hermione kept her ground, looking as calm as ever. "I won't care. Hey, you always wanted to, didn't you? Didn't you, Malfoy! Always hated me – the smart, talented, always better than you Mudblood. The girl you just could not stand – the one you tortured for years. Well, now you have the chance to ultimately kill me. So take it."

"…" Malfoy squinted at Hermione, but still managed to keep his wand steady, although his hands were beginning to shake.

"You know, you have some nerve coming back here! What? Came back to kill off the rest of the staff?" Hermione was getting angry at Malfoy now. "Haven't you done enough?"

"Granger, move out of my way or -!"

"Or what? You'll kill me too? I told you, go ahead! I'm ready for it! I'm tired of living here anymore anyway! Everyone's so depressed, killings everywhere, and now you've come to get your 'revenge' on us! What has Hogwarts ever done to you? What have I ever done to you?"

Hermione waited for a reply, but when she got none, she continued on.

"Kill me now, Malfoy. C'mon, you can do it – just wave your wand and whisper the magic words. Avada Kedavra. Oh, I'm sure you're familiar with that phrase! You've probably used it millions of times before!" Hermione glared furiously. "I'm telling you Malfoy, if you don't kill me first," Hermione reached for her wand and pointed it at Malfoy, "I'll kill you."

Malfoy stared at the tip of Hermione's wand and tried to make some humor out of his situation. "Granger – an Unforgivable Curse? Well, look who's being a bad girl!"

"Shut up, Malfoy! You know I'll do it!" Hermione screamed. "A _lifetime sentence_ in Azkaban is worth it! Just to see you die, writher in pain and scream, then watch you silently fall to your demise. Just the thought is so satisfying," Hermione smirked. "I'll give you a last chance Malfoy…"

"Look, my business here has nothing to do with you -!"

"Now it does! You're not going anywhere nearer to that castle! I'll call the staff! We'll take you on, all of us, against just you! Unless you're planning on calling your little Death Eater friends to help you."

"Just let me through Granger!"

"Just think of the consequences if I let you pass, Malfoy. I wouldn't be able to stand the guilt in my conscience. But you can kill me if you want to pass. You wouldn't mind that at all, would you? It's probably what you really want to do, right? Just blast me into oblivion. You wouldn't care and as long as you got rid of the evidence, nobody would have to know. Nobody at all. You could even boast about it to your great master -!"

"Shut the hell up, Granger! You don't even know what's going on!" Malfoy put his wand down and took a deep breath. Then he looked Hermione in the eyes. "Do you think I want to do this?"

"THEN WHY ARE YOU?" Hermione roared. "Draco, you had a chance! You made your damn choice all on your own! You sold your own soul, and now you're nothing but a heartless, cold murderer! I HATE YOU, MALFOY – I HATE YOU!"

Malfoy cocked his head to the side and smirked. "Why?"

"Why?" Hermione nearly choked on the word. "Why do I hate you? Do you want me to make a list or should I just tell you right now? You've done nothing but made my life a living hell since I met you! Without my friends, I don't know what I'd have done being in Hogwarts with the likes of you and your Slytherin followers! You may have messed up the first six years, but you will leave my school alone for my final year and the rest of your cursed life, or so help me Merlin, I will come after you and kill you myself!"

"You keep saying you'll kill me – shouldn't you have done it by now?"

"I can't…"

"Why not, Granger? An Unforgivable too hard for you?"

"No, it's not that…" For the first time that night, Hermione was at a lost for words. She dropped her arm at the side and looked down to the floor.

"Can't bring yourself to do it? After all that talk about how I tortured you through the years!"

"You did torture me!" Hermione cried suddenly. She looked near tears. "More than you know! You put me through more than you'll ever understand Malfoy and I'll always hate you for it!"

"Well what was it that I did that traumatized you?" Malfoy had regained his conceited composure again, and started bullying Hermione.

"It's not what you did exactly. It's just that I…"

"Out with it, woman!"

"I-I…I was in love with you."

* * *

**Oh betcha weren't expecting that! Not too shabby for a first chapter and first fanfic, eh? Please tell me whether you think I should continue with it or just stick to the songfics! All _constructive criticism _is welcome!**


End file.
